


Interlude IV -- Child of Mine (drabble)

by devovere



Series: Traveling Woman [9]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Drabble, Gen, Motherhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devovere/pseuds/devovere
Summary: Sam finds an old holo image.





	Interlude IV -- Child of Mine (drabble)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Helen8462](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helen8462/gifts).



> The premise of this series is that Samantha Wildman, designated madonna figure of Voyager, has an interior life. It isn’t always pretty.
> 
> Helen8462's kind praise of the earlier drabble interludes in this series inspired this one. 
> 
> I wasn't a writer, until MiaCooper said I should be. Warmest thanks to her for opening that door and then beta-ing what emerged through it.

You stare out at me from the screen. Across a galaxy, a quarter century. Another life, now resurrected. 

Hard eyes. Bruised jaw, hollow cheeks, hair like a rat’s nest. They all but shaved it the next day.  _ If you were my daughter _ … I shudder. 

I wanted you buried, thought you were dead, good riddance, least said soonest -- but no, never mended. Burying isn’t curing; death isn’t health. 

_ Who is your mother? _ I want to ask. Want to reach through the glass, across the years, to stroke my own face, wipe away the tears I learned so early not to shed. 


End file.
